1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasound transducer including piezoelectric elements, and an ultrasound transducer manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of medical image diagnosis in which an inner structure of a living body is observed and the field of non-destructive tests in which the inside of, e.g., a mechanical structure is observed, ultrasound observation apparatuses that use ultrasound emitted from an ultrasound observation section including piezoelectric elements are used. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-224104 discloses an ultrasound observation section including a piezoelectric element array formed by arrangement of a plurality of piezoelectric elements. In the ultrasound observation section including the piezoelectric element array, a direction of transmission of an ultrasound beam can electronically be changed.